The Most Important Job
by hpmaniac666
Summary: While visiting Kaylee's family, Simon imparts some wisdom on being a big brother. Kaylee likes it. SK


The Most Important Job

Simon stood on Serenity's ramp, staring out at the tiny village. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before, but for some reason, it was exactly what he'd been expecting. It was so _Kaylee._ The green fields, the happy chattering, the beating sun. He couldn't imagine her growing up anywhere else.

His thoughts turned to the bubbly mechanic, and a smiled ghosted his face. She'd been so excited, a week ago, to receive a wave letting her know her brother's wife had given birth to their second child. It seemed to Simon that Kaylee was always excited, but even he had been impressed by the way she had bounced about the ship as they drew closer to her home planet, purposely taking a job that took them close.

They had dropped her off two days ago and continued around the planet to drop of their latest cargo. Simon had been surprised at how much he'd missed her, he'd never known two days to last so long.

Still, they were here now, and the temptation of real food had persuaded Mal to give the crew two days leave. Kaylee would be here any moment to take them back to her family home, and Simon felt a twinge of nervousness at the prospect of meeting her parents. He told himself not to be stupid, they were Kaylee's parents after all, how mean could they be, and besides, it wasn't as if he and Kaylee were anything more than friends…

As if drawn by his thoughts, Kaylee appeared in his sightline, walking towards the ship alongside a taller figure Simon guessed to be her brother. River, who had been sitting at Simon's feet, doing what Jayne called 'painful-scary-lookin'-dancer-stretches,' jumped up. With a cry of glee she waved at her approaching friend.

"Come on, Simon," she insisted, grabbing Simon's hand and dragging him down the ramp. Simon followed somewhat reluctantly, noticing with unease that Kaylee's brother was taller than him.

"Hey you two," Kaylee greeted them as warmly as ever. Simon noticed she had already tanned considerably despite her short stay. He glanced anxiously at River's bare shoulders; they had both always been prone to burning, his sister especially so.

River practically leapt at Kaylee, pulling her into a friendly hug. "Missed you," she said fiercely.

Kaylee looked pleasantly surprised. "Aw, sweetie, I've missed you too." She glanced at Simon over River's shoulder. "What bout you Simon? Have you missed me?"

Simon felt himself blush a little, all too aware of the man standing a little behind Kaylee. "Er … of course," he stuttered.

Kaylee's hurt at his less than enthusiastic response barely registered on her face before she'd shrugged it off. "Simon, River, this is my brother, Jamie. Jamie, say hi,"

Jamie stepped forward. If Simon hadn't known better, he would have thought Kaylee and her brother were twins. Apart from the obvious height difference, Jamie shared her expressive eyes, her auburn hair, her tanned skin, and for the moment, her beaming smile. He nodded politely at Simon before looking down at River kindly.

"I've heard a lot about you these past two days," he told her kindly, and Simon wondered how much Kaylee had told him. He didn't seem at all perturbed by her behaviour, but then again, she hadn't really had the opportunity to do anything… odd.

Jamie moved his gaze back towards Simon, and opened his mouth to speak, when a yell from the cargo bay cut him off.

"Jamie!" Wash called, walking towards them, "Good to see you again."

"Wash," Jamie said, clapping the pilot on the back with a familiarity Simon observed with interest.

The rest of the crew wandered over, each greeting Jamie like an old friend. Kaylee was beaming, looking completely in her element.

"Come on, let's go, I'm starving," she said, after everyone had said hello. Jayne gave a grunt of approval at this notion, and the group began to walk into the village. As they broke off into individual conversations, Simon found himself walking at the back, River skipping in front of him. He watched her, smiling, and wondered what she would have turned out like, growing up in a place like this.

"Whatcha smiling at?"

Simon started, he hadn't seen Kaylee break away from the group to walk with him.

"River. I think she likes it here," he said.

Kaylee followed his gaze. "Well, I'm sure it ain't nothing compared to where you grew up." She bit her lip. "My house aint all that…"

"Kaylee, if you are going to apologise for where you grew up, you can stop right there." Simon gave her a stern look. "Do you really think I'd judge you because…"

"Oh, no," Kaylee said quickly. "I didn't mean that. It's just … you had loadsa fancy stuff back on Osiris and my folks ain't got much money…" she trailed off, looking a little embarrassed.

Willing himself to get it right for a change, Simon gave her playful nudge. "I don't care."

She rewarded him with a megawatt smile and he felt his insides squirm. "Okay."

A woman in the distance called Kaylee's name, and Simon watched as Kaylee blew a kiss in her direction. The woman prodded the man walking beside her, who also looked over and waved. Kaylee waved happily in return.

"Who's that?" Simon asked as they walked on.

"Friends of my momma's," Kaylee said.

As they walked through the village, Kaylee was greeted five or six more times in as many minutes. As she shooed a small boy back to his waiting parents, Simon started to laugh.

"Do you know _everyone_ here?"

She shrugged. "It's a small place."

"And you're Little Miss Popularity."

She blushed. "I wouldn't say that…"

Not wanting to embarrass her, Simon looked for a change of subject, and her eyes fell on Jamie, who was in the lead of the group, chatting animatedly with Wash and Jayne.

"How's your brother coping with the new arrival?" he asked.

"Taking it all in his stride," Kaylee said fondly. "Sometimes it seems like he was born to be a daddy."

Her tone was wistful, and Simon found himself wondering if she'd dreamt of getting married and having a family when she was younger, or whether she planned to fly around in the black forever. He contemplated that she'd make a really good mother.

They walked along in contented silence for a few minutes. Simon watched River repeatedly poking Mal and then running away. Her pale skin was incandescent in the burning sunlight.

"I should have made her cover up," he murmured, half to himself.

Kaylee glanced at River, concern dancing across her features. "I'll find something for her when we get in. We're eating outside 'cause there's so many of us, and the sun won't go in for a while." She bit her lip, and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't think."

Simon raised his eyebrow. "Now you're apologising for the planet's climate?" he teased.

She laughed at that. "Well, you seem to be apologising all the time, so I thought I'd try it out, see what the big deal was…" she trailed off at his look, giggling.

"Well," Simon noted somewhat awkwardly, "I usually have something to apologise for."

She smiled at him, giving him the distinct feeling she was letting him off the hook. "We're here."

Simon blinked and looked up. He'd barely noticed that they were turning into sizeable field, dotted with several goats. At the far end was a fairly large ramshackle cottage which looked like it had been added to several times. Adjoined was a small workshop he assumed contained Kaylee's father's garage.

One of the goats trotted towards him. He hesitated, but at Kaylee's encouraging smile he stooped a little and stroked the creature's fur. It was unexpectedly soft.

"He likes you," Kaylee informed him, bending down to nuzzle the creature. "This is Simmian. He's one of mine. That one's Azali," she added, nodding at a fawn coloured goat who was watching them from a distance. "Simmian's a feisty one, but Azi is a little shy."

Simon nodded, unable to stop a smile spreading across his face. "You never said you had goats."

Her eyes twinkled. "You never asked."

They entered the house, Simon gazing around him in awe. The first thing that struck him was that Kaylee had definitely had a hand in decorating the rooms. The colourful hangings and patterned walls reminded him of the personal touches she had added to Serenity. The next thing he noticed was that the hallway walls were covered in picture after picture. He glanced at the nearest one. A six year old Kaylee beamed back at him, holding a small spanner.

A woman appeared at the doorway. She was small, and a little round, but Simon could see exactly where Kaylee got her bright smile from.

"Come on, come in," the woman fussed, flapping her arms as she guided the party into the room behind her. "It's good to see you all again … Jayne, put that down … but the hallway isn't the place for greetings." She stopped at River. "Hello sweetheart, you must be River."

River nodded happily.

"Well go on in, pet, make yourself at home," the woman said kindly. She turned to Simon and Kaylee, who were the only ones left.

"And you must be Simon," she greeted him.

Her warmth was impossible to ignore. Simon felt himself relax. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs…"

"Call me Molly," she told him, cutting him off. "Take a seat, dear. Dinner will be in ten."

She moved off, and Kaylee gently pushed Simon into the room.

"Good luck finding a seat," Jamie called. He was right; every available seat was taken.

Not to be deterred, Kaylee stepped over the clutter and plonked herself into her brother's lap. He laughed.

"I supposed I asked for that."

Wash, who was sitting next to Jamie, eyed Simon apprehensively. "Don't go get any ideas, Doc."

Simon chuckled.

"I can stand."

Kaylee introduced Simon to her father, a quiet man who sat in the corner, holding the newborn and watching his family and friends with apparent amusement, and Jamie's wife, Anna, who waved at him from where she sat wedged between her husband and Zoe.

Jayne sniffed the air appreciatively. "Mmm, something smells good."

Kaylee's father stood up and handed his newborn granddaughter over to Jamie. "I should probably go see if the missus needs a hand. Take a seat, Simon."

As Simon moved towards the newly vacated seat, another door opened and a small boy walked in. He looked to be about six years old. Wordlessly, he walked over to Anna and clambered onto her lap.

"Did you wash your hands, Cam?" Anna asked her son. He nodded sullenly.

As the conversation moved on, Simon watched the boy, who sat on his mother's lap fiddling, with the ties of his trousers. Simon recognised the expression on his face; it was one he knew very well.

_"Simon!"_

_Simon ignored his mother's call. He was hiding beneath the desk in his father's study. He and his dad always played hide and seek there, as there were so many places to hide. Or at least, they had. But that was before the baby came. _

_Six year old Simon scrunched up his face. Everything had changed because of that baby. First his mother had got all fat and started shouting at him for no reason. Then she and his father had left for hospital, leaving him at home with his least favourite uncle who got drunk and fell asleep, leaving Simon to concoct his own evening meal out of dry cereal and crackers. And ever since they had brought home that bawling bundle, no one had paid him the slightest bit of attention. All his aunties and uncles had visited, bringing the baby presents, as if she could appreciate them. His mom shouted at him for making the slightest bit of noise in case he woke up the brat, but /i she i spent every night screaming her head off, and all anyone ever did was coo. Simon had come to the conclusion, quite logically, that it would have been better if she'd never been born. _

"Simon?"

Simon blinked. "Huh?"

Kaylee giggled at him. Around her, everyone was getting to their feet. "Are you coming?"

As he tucked into his second helping of warm apple pie smothered in custard, Simon was forced to admit to himself something he'd suspected for a long time; there was something to be said for life on the rim. He glanced around at the table; feeling a rush of affection for everyone. In his mind, he tried to place his parents and old friend from Osiris at the table, but it didn't work. He watched as Kaylee's father stole the last slice of pie from his wife's plate, and imagined his mother's reaction if she'd been there to witness someone eating from their hands. He chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Kaylee asked him quietly.

She was sitting next to him, sounding sleepy and content. In the dwindling sunlight, she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Before he could answer there was a yell from further down the table. Simon dragged his eyes from hers and together they watched as Molly swatted Jayne's hand away from her plate.

"I was just thinking how my mom would react if I brought Jayne to dinner," he told her pointedly.

Kaylee giggled.

"You're mom's cool," Simon added after a pause.

"Yeah," Kaylee agreed, smiling at him. "She likes you too, I can tell."

"Enough of this," Jamie said loudly, "Time to break out the booze!"

There was a rumble of agreement.

"I think that's the sign for your bath time, Cameron," Anna told the six year old, who began complaining at once.

"Hey Cam," Kaylee called, "if you're a good guy I'll take you to see my ship tomorrow."

Eyes wide, Cameron allowed his mother to lead him back into the house, as Mal mouthed across at Kaylee "Your ship?"

Kaylee just smirked.

Wine was passed around as the sky began to darken, the evening approaching. River, who was sitting gazing at the sleeping baby, raised her face hopefully towards Simon, who relented and allowed her a small glass. She took it happily, swirling it round contentedly.

"Now you take that slowly, Simon Tam," Kaylee teased, indicating his own glass. "As I remember it, you're a bit of a…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he cut her off, trying to suppress a grin.

She pursed her lips, giggling. "Sure you don't."

"What about that one?" he asked, settling himself more comfortably on the sofa. He pointed to a photo hanging on the wall nearby.

Kaylee was sitting beside him, her bare feet nestled in his lap. "I was eight. That was the highest I had ever climbed a tree…" she studied the photo more closely. "Daddy took this just in time, I'm pretty sure right afterwards I fell out…"

Simon laughed.

They were sitting alone in a dark sitting room towards the back of the house. They shared an amused look as a burst of drunken laughter from the front room reached their ears.

"Sure you don't want to join the party?" Simon asked.

She gave him a smile that made his breath catch in his throat. "I'm comfy right here," she told him happily.

The creaked open, and they both swivelled their heads to see who it was. Cameron's tiny head appeared around the door.

"Mommy sent me to say goodnight," he told them dutifully.

Kaylee beckoned her nephew in.

"Do I get a kiss?"

The boy nodded, making a disgusted face as he did. Kaylee pouted, pretending to look offended as she picked him up and placed him in her lap.

"What's that face for?"

"Nothing," he said innocently, pecking her cheek. He turned to look at Simon.

"Are you Simon?" he asked bluntly.

Simon smiled. "I am."

"Is that girl River your sister?"

A little puzzled, Simon nodded.

"Is she younger than you?"

A knowing smile crept onto Simon's face. "Six years younger"

Cameron pulled another face. "I have a younger sister now."

"I know."

"She smells."

Simon chuckled, as Kaylee poked Cameron's face reprovingly.

"Well, when River was her age, she smelled a bit too."

Cameron's eyes were wide. "Really?"

Simon nodded. "Really."

"And when you was her age you stunk the whole house out," Kaylee told her nephew.

He wrinkled his nose. "Did River make loads of noise all the time too?"

"Yes," replied Simon. "Plenty. One night I threw a load of blankets in her cot to shut out the noise.

Kaylee giggled, but Cameron's eyes widened further. "What happened?"

"My mom caught me and yelled at me. A lot."

Cameron looked down at his lap. "My mommy doesn't yell. She just ignores me. All anyone cares about is the stupid baby."

"That ain't true," Kaylee said, cuddling the boy closer, but his eyes were fixed on Simon.

"I hate having a little sister," he told him, his young face set determinedly.

Simon leaned a little closer, and told him conspiratorially. "So did I."

Cameron bit his lip, looking puzzled. "But you don't anymore?"

Simon shook his head. "Nope. Now I love it."

"Why?"

_ Simon's eyes opened blearily. He looked around his room. It was still dark. He wondered for a moment what had woken him. Then he heard it. That stupid baby._

_She wasn't screaming, which was something, but he could hear her whimpering softly in his parents room. He clambered out of bed, wondering how he could shut her up for good._

_He crept quietly out of his bedroom and down the hallway to the room where his parent slept. The door was ajar. He pushed it, knowing from past experience that it sometimes creaked._

_He was lucky, and sneaked in quietly. He padded over to the baby's crib, and looked down, scowling._

_She had got a lot bigger in the month she had been with them, he noted. Now she wasn't all red and her face wasn't scrunched up, he had to admit she looked quite cute. _

_Mouth hanging open, he leaned down, peering at the tiny life. The little wisps of hair on her tiny head were the same colour as his. Her tiny hands were flailing and clutching at her bedding as she wriggled, crying softly in her sleep._

_Simon frowned. His sister was obviously having a bad dream. He remembered having nightmares, and waking up to find his mother hugging him. He shot an angry look at his parent's bed. If they weren't doing there job then he would have to do it for them._

_He reached down unsurely towards the sleeping girl. As his hand neared her, her flailing fingers brushed against his. Moaning slightly, her tiny hand closed around his thumb._

_Simon smiled as River settled down, a tiny smile appearing on her face as she held tightly onto his hand. She gurgled contentedly in her sleep._

_Trying not to disturb her, Simon stretched out his other arm and pulled a cushion from his parents bed. He placed it on the floor beside the crib and curled up on it, his hand snaking back through the bars and taking hold of hers. She sighed happily again, and Simon, satisfied, allowed himself to fall asleep. _

"Why?" Cameron asked again.

Simon smiled. "Well, I realised I hadn't been doing my job properly."

"Your job?"

"My job," Simon repeated, nodding. "You see, when River was born, I was so annoyed about people ignoring me that I forgot something. I forgot that she was my sister. And that meant that my job was to look out for her. My mom and dad had to do all the gross things, like change her diaper…" Cameron pulled a face "…and feeding her, but I still had to look after her. "

"Why?"

"Because when you're a big brother, that's your job. And it's the most important job in the 'verse."

Cameron stared at him thoughtfully, but didn't say a word.

"Cameron!" Anna yelled from outside the room. "Bedtime!"

Cameron leapt off Kaylee's lap and scuttled out of the room, yelling "Night Auntie Kaylee, night Simon!"

Kaylee barely even registered he had left. She was staring at Simon.

"What?" he asked softly.

Her voice was almost inaudible.

"You really are amazing, you know that?"

He felt his cheeks redden, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. He noticed they had filled with unspilled tears.

As if being controlled by some higher power, he moved his hand to her cheek, brushing the skin softly, catching the first tear as it fell.

"I think you're pretty amazing too."

He'd barely realised that he'd spoken when she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. She pulled back a little, keeping her face close to his, as if waiting for his permission to continue. In the darkening room her eye were glistening … without hesitating, Simon closed the distance between them, kissing her firmly.

Her lips were even softer than he'd imagined. Her scent this close up was intoxicating. The soft noise that escaped her as he gently eased her lips apart with his tongue made his head spin.

He moved his hand back from her cheek, loosely entangling his fingers in her hair as his other hand crept tentatively to her waist.

She sighed against his lips and the sensations drew him in, encouraging him. Wrapping his arm around her waist more firmly, he pulled as close to him as he could, still kissing her tenderly.

After what could have been minutes or could have been hours, they broke apart, their foreheads still touching.

Kaylee's smile was just visible in the dark. "That was nice," she breathed sleepily.

"Just nice?" he teased softly. "I'll have to try harder next time."

She nipped at his bottom lip, and he groaned helplessly.

"Next time?"

He pressed his lips to hers, and whispered "Next time."

And they were kissing again, her hands gripping his shoulders before sliding down his chest and back up again, warming his body with her touch. Pushing herself closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing the feeling of his strong arms encircling her.

Without warning, the door flew open and they jolted apart, turning to see Cameron standing in the doorway with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I thought you was supposed to be in bed, young man," Kaylee said sternly, obviously flustered. Simon would have found her tone amusing if he hadn't been equally disappointed at the interruption.

Cameron didn't answer, he was looking at Simon. "Are you Auntie Kaylee's boyfriend?" he asked, sounding disgusted.

Simon froze. _Great, here comes the fucking-it-all-up part of the performance. _

Kaylee giggled at Simon's expression, her annoyance forgotten.

"I think that's a shiny question, Cam." She turned to Simon, and though her tone was teasing, he could see the vulnerability in her eyes as she asked, "Well, are you?"

He stared at her, loosing himself in her gaze. _To hell with this,_ he thought, reaching out to take her hand.

"I most certainly am," he told Cameron proudly. Kaylee gripped his hand tighter, and he thought he could feel her trembling slightly. Or was that him?

"Cameron!" The boy jumped at the sound of his mother's annoyed voice, and turned back to Simon.

"River wanted me to give you this message," he blurted out quickly. "'You are such a boob.'"

And with that the boy raced from the room.

Wordlessly, Simon guided Kaylee back into his arms, allowing her head to flop sleepily against his shoulder.

"Tired?" he murmured against her soft hair.

"Mmm," she assented. She shivered pleasantly as he ran his finger tips up and down her arms.

"Simon?" she yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go upstairs…" she mumbled, her voice slurring a little.

He tensed. He wanted to do this right, but his chances of telling her that without pissing her off seemed pretty slim.

"To sleep," she elaborated, as if she already understood.

Simon smiled, burying his head in her hair. _She really is perfect._

Silently, he took her hand, and guided her to her feet, supporting her as she stumbled a little. She lead him out of the room and up the back stairs, and he smiled as he noticed a colourful sign reading 'Kaylee's Room' on the nearest door.

Kaylee turned the handle but it wouldn't open. She sighed, leaning back against his solid form and letting out an exhausted moan of frustration.

"She locks it, when I ain't here," Kaylee said informed him, pulling a grip from her hair as she spoke.

"And there's no key?" he asked, watching in admiration as she worked the lock open with a soft click.

"It's all the way downstairs," Kaylee explained, her eyes adorably heavy.

Simon chuckled softly, allowing her to pull him into the room, looking around with interest at the room she'd grown up in. It was predictably Kaylee, though harder to appreciate in the dark.

She tugged his hand softly and he followed her to the bed, which was wide and comfortable looking and scattered with a dozen mismatched cushions of varying threadbare states. He smiled, as a wave of fatigue hit him, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to be curled up with Kaylee on her bed.

Drawing her to him, he kissed her softly, laying her down gently before settling next to her. Her hand immediately moved to his chest, running her fingers over it lovingly as she tucked her head into his shoulder.

A thought struck him. "Are we sleeping in our clothes?" he asked, feeling a little stupid.

"Too lazy to change…" she murmured, her eyes flickering closed.

"Won't you be uncomfortable?" he asked, looking at her dress.

"Hmm," she replied non-committedly, but shifted awkwardly as she thought about it.

Shaking his head fondly, Simon sat up. Ignoring her wordless protests, he leaned down to removed her pumps, dropping them quietly to the floor. Next, he removed his own shoes and socks. He turned back to Kaylee, who was struggling to open her eyes to see what he was doing.

"Sit up," he instructed her.

She wrinkled her nose and groaned.

Undeterred, he gently guided her into a sitting position, her back to him. He was just praying that she was wearing a bra – his self restraint was only so strong, after all – when she spoke.

"Can I wear your shirt?"

_Saved again,_ thought Simon, wondering if River had somehow passed on her mind reading abilities.

"You can," he told her, deftly undoing the buttons down her back. Unable to resist running one hand down her smooth back just once, he then removed his own shirt. Breathing deeply, he slipped her dress from her shoulders, letting it pool at her waist. Thinking he deserved a medal for his resistance, he helped her into his plain shirt, smiling slightly as her sleep-addled fingers fumbled with a few buttons. Giving up, she slipped her dress completely off and tossed it on the floor.

She turned to face him, smiling. "It smells of you," she told him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You smell good."

They lay down, his arms snaking around her waist, a little amazed at how good she looked in his shirt. "Are you happy now?" he asked, feeling his own eyes close.

"Mmm," came the reply. "I got your shirt off."

Simon blinked. "You're quite sneaky, aren't you?"

She giggled, and didn't answer. "Night Simon."

"Goodnight Kaylee."

There was a moments silence, then she spoke again, sounding half asleep. "Simon?"

"Yes?"

There was a pause. "I like you."

Simon smiled, inhaling the scent of her silky hair. "I like you too."

When Simon next woke, it was still dark, but his throat was uncomfortably dry. Propping himself up on one elbow, he gazed down at Kaylee's sleeping form, unable to hold back his smile. He ran one hand down her side, soaking in her warmth.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he slid out of bed. Leaving the room as quietly as he could, he padded down the hallway to the bathroom, where he filled a beaker with cold water and drank it back thirstily in a few quick gulps.

As he went to leave the room, he heard the unmistakable noise of someone moving around. He peered cautiously out into the corridor, not wanting to be caught wandering shirtlessly to Kaylee's room by her brother, or worse, her father.

It took a few moments for him to realise that the culprit was Cameron. The boy was creeping towards a door at the end of the corridor. Simon watched as he entered the room, not closing the door behind him. Simon could see clearly the tiny crib holding Cameron's baby sister. Cameron stood on his tiptoes to peer down into the cradle, a look of pure wonderment on his innocent face. As Simon watched in awe, Cameron unfolded a tiny blue blanket from his hands and placed it carefully, lovingly, over the sleeping girl. Giving her one last amazed look, Cameron left the room, closing the door softly behind him, and disappeared back in to what Simon assumed to be his own bedroom.

Feeling a dazed sense of achievement, Simon headed to bed and his own sleeping beauty.

It seemed like aeons since he had been woken by the sunlight hitting his face, Simon contemplated as he prised his eyes open. A happy sigh from beside him attracted his attention, and he trained his gaze on Kaylee.

Of course, it had been a long time since he had woken with a beautiful woman in his arms, as well.

The door of the room flew open. Kaylee awoke with a jolt, blinking in the light.

River stood in the doorway, sunlight pouring in from behind her, a devilish grin on her face.

"Found you," she told Simon happily.

Simon sighed, and looked down at Kaylee.

"This is why a key would have been a good idea."


End file.
